Princesses Love
by Mew-Loves-Cakes
Summary: Hello! I won't spend too long talking. This is about a adult girl, a MLP fan, be taken into the pony world as an alicorn. She will have struggles and fights and I am rubbish at summarys so I am sorry. Please R&R and don't hold back with that constructive criticism.
1. The Change

**Hello! This is my first Fan-Fiction, so please, PLEASE, refrain from yelling at the bad quality. I will try to get a chapter out every day but I am suffering f****rom writers block. Each chapter will be short and I apologize but I am having trouble with uploading ATM. Please review and don't hold back with the constructive criticism.**

I woke, rubbing my head weakly. 'Wh... Where am I?' I look down and see... two HOOVES? I yell and fall backwards. I look into the water nearby and see that I am a unicorn with a cream body, black main and tail, yellow wings and red eyes. Wait, wings? I recognized the art style, it was for My Little Pony. So, I am an Alicorn Filly-foal in Equestria. I am guessing the city and castle up on the mountain and I am in Ponyville, at Ponyville Lake. I see a discarded hat, to hide my horn perfectly and cloak to hide my yellow wings. I put them on and trotted into Ponyville. Almost instantly, I am surrounded by a group of mares, closing around me. Then I realize they are fighting over ME! Ah well. Then, there is a loud BANG and the crowd disperses and a mare yells 'QUIET!' Guess who did that? Yep, Princess Twilight Sparkle. I roll my eyes as she trots up to me with a dragon on her back and five ponies following her. Rarity squeals with delight when she sees me. I guess the cloak and hat make me look cute.


	2. The Reveal

**Hiya guys! Sorry that I couldn't post a chapter yesterday, I had to go to town and my sister was on the laptop, then I had to go to hospital. Don't worry, I am OK and I should be posting daily. The chapters will be longer now, and please chec out my other Fan-Fiction. I made a typo in the previous chapter and I apologize. If anyone notices it, PM me and I will ''Tag'' you in the next chapter. Love ya Cupcakes!**

Applejack smiles at me and says 'He looks strong.' Pinkie Pie gasps and says 'Ooh lets find his parents so we can throw a PARTY!' Fluttershy, the obvious voice of reason, states 'What if she's an orphan?' Applejack and Pinkie Pie stare at her and say 'That's obviously an Earth Pony Colt!' Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity stare intently at me before Rarity hugs me and says 'Well isn't it darling!' Twilight says 'I think she should be taken to the library.' And so, magical stupid pony teleports us. I quickly use a spell to hide my horn, don't know how, and sigh. I collapse, tired out and they see. Twilight uses a spell to lift my weak body up and put it on something soft. I don't know what happened next as I was unconcious.

When I woke up, my cloak and hat were still there. 'So, darling.' Rarity began. 'Are ya a boy or a girl?' Applejack finished. 'Ah.. Ah'm a girl.' I say, in the most country accent I could muster. Applejack looked please until I shook my head and said 'I want to go home.' And stood up, going to leave. Pinkie Pie sighed, clearly wanting a party but I ignored her. Twilight stops me and says 'You are not going anywhere until you explain.' I sigh and nod. Time to explain.

'I am called... Um... Cherry Twister. I have no cutie mark and don't know how old I am, or where my parents are or anything.' I whimper, making the worst mistake of my life. All of them go 'Ahh...' And I gulp. 'So.' Twilight began. 'Are you a Pegasus?' Rainbow Dash eagerly asked. 'No, she's a unicorn!' Rarity said. Pinkie Pie exclaimed 'She's an Earth Pony and with me as her mum she'll also love PARTIES!'

Twilight looked at me and I gulped again. I take off my hat, getting rid of the hopes of me being a Unicorn. Then I take off my cloak and reveal my aching wings. Rainbow Dash flies around in sucess. 'I love nature as well.' I say. The look Fluttershy gave them made them know she will look after me until we find a proper mother.

- Time Skip: Two Days Later -

Fluttershy took me to the library and cried a little. I asked her why. She said nothing and I glared at Twilight. Twilight then teleported us six to Princess Celestia's throne room. The main six bow and I stare at them in confusion. Twilight says to Celestia 'When we found this filly, I felt a magical aura around her but she's a pegasus. She had amnesia and can't remember anything.'

Celestia looked at Cadence who nodded slightly and then at Luna who had her mouth gaping. I get worried and then Luna nods. All four Alicorns walked to each other and touch horns. Rarity was called forwards to help as well. They combined their magic to fire a multicoloured beam at me. I felt myself shrinking and the magical hold I had stopping my horn from showing was fading. I kept it up though, but I was weak.

Celestia noticed and then used a spell on my to remove all the magic powers I had holding onto my horn and gave it back to me. Then they gasped. I noticed and ran towards a blank window. I jumped through it, shattering glass and spraying a bit of blood and dived towards the ground. Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Cadence all flew after me but I closed my wings and made myself go faster. I hit the ground with a CRACK and a THUMP, but I still had conciousness. So I started running away. Then Rainbow accidentally did a Sonic Rainboom and it hit me. The rainboom smashed me into the castle wall and I fell to the ground, almost dead.

I woke up in the castle infirmary. I ached everywhere and Celestia, Luna and Cadence were watching me. I had been about the size of Applebloom but now? I was smaller than that so the fall and the rainboom were too much. I was hurting and couldn't move. Luna had hearts in her eyes and Cadence also did. Celestia noticed I was awake and put me to sleep again.

Celestia's POV

'So... What is this Alicorn doing here?' I asked, looking around. Luna shrugged 'But we shall look after it!' I giggled. 'Lulu, your English is better but I think I should look after her.' Luna and Cadence glowered at me. I put my hooves up in surrender and laugh. Twilight smiles 'Fluttershy can look after her until us Princesses decide what to do with her.' I nod at Twilights suggestion.

Cherry's POV

The next few days were a blast. Fluttershy is like in the show, kind and caring. The animals love me and I love them. Even Angel Bunny loves Fluttershy a lot more since I came. I am still my tiny self, and just a bit bigger than Pound and Pumpkin Cake in the episode ''Baby Cakes''. Twilight put a spell on my horn to make it disappear and now Fluttershy treats me like her baby. True, it can get annoying but she doesn't mean to annoy me. I think.


	3. New School Days

**Hello everyone! Like you should know, we are back in business. So, Cupcakes, let's go! Sorry if AJ seems a little OOC. Instead of uploading every Satuday or Sunday, I will upload whenever I feel like it.**

I could go without my horn anyway. I am not good at magic and a good-ish flyer. Anyway, Fluttershy takes good care of me. And Twilight eventually gave me my horn back and Sweetie Belle is showing me how to levitate things. It isn't going well. So, back to the present Fluttershy is being interrogated by Mr and Mrs Cake. I have my hat on, to hide my horn. And I am playing with Pound and Pumpkin Cake. When Mr and Mrs Cake asked Fluttershy where she found me, I growled at them and accidentally ripped the head off the toy I was playing with. It rolled around the floor until it reached Fluttershy's hooves she picked me and the toy up, then went to Twilight. Twilight laughed slightly and fixed my toy. Then she looked at Fluttershy 'Hey, Fluttershy? Celestia wants to talk to you.' Fluttershy looked shocked 'Wh... What?' Twilight sighed and said 'I'm SO sorry...' Fluttershy nodded. 'Tomorrow...' She flew out Twilights Castle in annoyance and went home. Coincidentally, Applejack had gone to Fluttershy's cottage to have some advice on looking after Winona. 'Hey Flutters! Ah was looking for ya!'

Fluttershy looked up in alarm 'You were? Oh... What was it? Is Winona not eating again?' Applejack nodded 'Well... I think she just needs someone to play with. Cherry Twister could go and play. What about it?' I look up and her and smile. I now accepted her as my mum and she said to me that I could call her mum. 'OK mum!' Applejack was surprised but smiled. We went to the farm and I slowly walked up to Winona. 'Ah think Winona will be happy.' I giggle as the dog licks me and I trot around after her. Applebloom sees me and says 'Aw, she is mighty cute! Ah gotta tell Scootaloo 'n Sweetie Belle! But first...' Then she whispered something to Applejack. Apple jack looked at Fluttershy. 'Ah was wondering. Would it be OK if ya'll let me look af'er Cherry here for a while?' Fluttershy looked aghast. So did I. Applejack didn't notice, as her eyes were closed. 'So, whadda ya say Sugar Cube?' Fluttershy nods quietly 'If it makes you happy.' I look at my mum. 'Mummy.' I say 'Could Twilight make me be a simple pegasus for now?' Fluttershy smiled and nodded, about to pick me up when Applejack picked her up and started trotting to Twilights. 'Ah'm gonna be ya mum now, 'kay Sugar?' I shake my head and try to get away but can't. Fluttershy's figure scared me. She was zooming towards Applejack, a fierce look on her face. The look changed to horror as we arrived at the library and she crashed.

Twilight opened the door and saw me struggling against Applejack. 'Oh dear, is she being stubborn?' and sent me to sleep. Applejack put me to one side and smiled at Twilight. 'Cherry here wanted ta know if she could become a pegasus for a while!' Applejack announced. Twilight nodded and took away my horn. Then she looked around Where's Fluttershy?' Applejack looked alarmed and said 'Ah remember, Fluttershy said ah could be Cherry's ma for a few days!' Twilight raised an eyebrow and turned around. 'I don't think Fluttershy would do that.' Said pony, Fluttershy burst in 'Speak of the devil and she doth appear.' Twilight muttered. There were tears streaming down her face 'Where's Cherry?!' She saw me and picked me up, wiping her tears. 'Oh good, she's OK.' Applejack ran away looking guilty. Twilight looked at Fluttershy. 'Um... Well is it time?' Fluttershy asked. Twilight nodded and teleported them to the throne room. It seemed larger than I remembered and the big white one herself was sat on her throne.

'I have found Cherry's mother.' I look at the Unicorn next to Celestia and recognized her as my 'MUM!' I cry, rushing over to her. What I don't notice is I am growing to my normal size, about the size of Applebloom. My mother, my REAL mother, stood and raced to me. 'Cherry!' She sighed in relief. Fluttershy was crying silently. 'I must thank the Princess and you two for looking after my dear Cherry for me.' My dear mother, teleported to the Pony World! Amazing, I know. So, we all get teleported to Ponyville and sent to a new home. It was your average home, no need to explain it. Mum says to me 'Oh god Grace Wells are you OK?' I nod. Yes, my real name IS Grace Wells. Mum is Flower Wells. 'I just hope Pinkie doesn't want a party' I say to her. 'Now, we need to find a way to get back home, don't we?' Mum uses her magic to get me a drink and I thank her. 'Am I going to school tomorrow?' I ask mum. She nods 'Oh yes. Hopefully you will make some friends. Now, remember what I said?' I roll my eyes, remembering what she previously told me. 'My name outside the house is Cherry Twister.' I roll across the floor excitedly.

- Time Skip - School Time -

'You be good, Cherry!' Mum cries slightly as she hugs me and watches me rush into the school house. She goes home and I walked to the teacher. 'Ah, you must be... Cherry Twister?' I nod. 'OK, we will introduce you to the class soon.' As the class files in and sits down, ponies are talking quietly. 'Everypony, please welcome our new student, Cherry Twister!' Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon ogle at my mane and me. I sit down next to Silver Spoon and Sweetie Belle. I get my book out and class starts. It is pretty interesting actually. Outside, all the ponies go out to play. One accidentally knocks my hat as he rushes out to the swings and I gab it back with my magic just to made sure no one sees my horn.


	4. Bullies - Hot or Not?

**Guys, if there are hate comments I have one thing to say to you. Don't reply to them. The guy PM'd me about his hate comment and I replied that I didn't care about it and ignored him. And you should too. Don't feed the troll, as I always say. Anyway, Cupcakes, I will post these chapters whenever I can and they will be longer, around 1000 - 2000 words depending on how creative I be feeling. Let's get on with the story.**

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon start trotting to me and Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo do as well. 'Nice hat, newbie.' Sneers Diamond Tiara. I flick my tail at her chin and say 'Nice cutie mark, DT. What's your destiny?' I examine the diamond tiara on her flank. 'Is your talent... A blacksmith? So you make stuff like tiaras?' Silver Spoon snickers, making Diamond Tiara glare at me and her. The cutie mark crusaders come up and say 'Hey, new pegasus! What you doing?' I give them a calm glance, which slightly scares them. 'Did no one hear Ms. Cheerilee? I am called Cherry Twister and no one knows my secret.' Diamond Tiara's eyes shone for a moment. 'I know your secret. You are an ALICORN!' She yells out, flicking my hat off my head. I calmly use my magic to pick my hat up off the ground.

'Correct. I am an alicorn.' I say to the crowd of fillies and colts around me. 'But I am not a princess, so I expect to be treated exactly the same as any filly. I am nothing special, OK?' They nod and go back to doing their stuff. I turn back to Diamond Tiara and float my hat back onto my head. 'What's wrong, DT? Unable to speak? That wasn't my secret you know. I was planning on telling everpony that so i wasn't treated differently. OK?' Diamond Tiara rushes off and I start going to walk away. 'Hey, Cherry Twister?' I look over at them. 'Yes?' 'Do you, ya know, want to join our club as you don't have your cutie mark? Like us three?' I nod 'Fine.' I look around as the bell rings and trot into school.

Now I can sit properly. I look around the cream and green room. Ponies of all types sat around me, chattering. I occasionally heard whispers of 'Alicorn' and 'Wings AND a horn!' and 'Princess?' and at first, 'Twister'. Ms Cheerilee walks in and says 'Settle down class.' School was... Interesting I guess. Oh well. After school, I trot out and wait with all my classmates. 'So.' Says Scootaloo 'Should we go crusading?' Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and me shake our heads sadly 'Rarity wants me to go help her with her new line of dresses!' 'Applejack needs help with Apple Buck season.' 'I need to get settled in.' Scootaloo nodded, sadly. 'Oh OK... See you tomorrow I guess.' Mum comes and I nod, trotting towards her.

On the walk home, mum says 'How was your day at school?' I shrug 'Mediocre. I had fun, made some friends and stood up to a bully. Also, I revealed to everyone I was an Alicorn.' I trot inside out home as I say that. Mum stares, mouth hanging open. 'Come on mum!' I yell as I drop my bag on the table in our cream and white kitchen, walking to the light pink lounge. I turn on the TV and watch it, then there is a knock at the door. Mum answers it and soon calls me through. I see Button Mash, a colt from my class, and Sweetie Belle standing at the door. 'Hey Cherry! Wanna play Minecraft with me and Button?' Sweetie Belle asked. I nod, excitedly.

Mum agrees to it, so she can start tidying the house, and we trot to Button Mash's house. We sit in his room, which everypony knows what it looks like, and sit on the brown chairs infront of black laptops. We start playing.

- Time Skip – One Hour Later -

No one's POV

'Hey, who found diamonds?' That was Button Mash.  
'Me!' That was Cherry Twister, laughing excitedly.  
'How many?' Button asked  
'Me and Sweetie Belle found 50! No lie!' Cherry Twister exclaimed. Buttom Mash checked our Ponies and saw we did infact have full diamond armour. 'Hey, no fair!' Button yelled angrily.  
'I know.' Sweetie Belle squeaked, passing him armour 'Which is why we made you some armour!'  
Button giggled 'You girls are the best!'

Cherry's POV

I finish mining and then say 'I need to get home.' Sweetie agreed 'Rarity/ Mum is waiting for me.' We said in unison. No, just to clear it up, Rarity is not my mum. I trot home, where the house is all clean and mum is making dinner. 'Thanks mum!' I cry as she sets a plate down infront of me. We eat in silence, until I ask 'Where did dad go?' Mum froze as soon as I said that. 'Um... Mum? You OK?'

Flower's POV

'Where did dad go?' Grace asked me. I froze, not wanting to remember it. 'Um... Mum? You OK? Need me to get you a drink?' Grace asked. I shook my head 'I'm OK. Stay away from that subject, OK?' Grace nods and we finish in silence. 'I was thinking.' I state. 'How would you like a little brother?' Grace's eyes grow wide in shock and amazement 'Mum, that would be awesome!' I smile 'OK, just wondering.' She seemed to deflate 'Ah OK...' After cleaning up, and sending Grace to bed, I lie on the sofa wondering if I should continue.'

Cherry's POV

I dismissed last night as a chance to change the subject. After breakfast, I trotted to school. Before I could get there, I was surrounded by three older colts. 'So, we heard you were a new filly.' I nod. 'well.' The same colt continued, he was brown with a black mane. 'I also heard you were an Alicorn.' I smile at him, noticing his wings and his cronies lack of horn or wings! 'Yes.' I say. 'And I would like to get to school.' I teleport behind them and continue walking. The colt flies and lands infront of me 'No chance, until you do something for us.' I sigh 'What is it?' He whispers something to me.

'NO WAY!' I yell, flying above him, then skidding under his friends when they knock me to the ground. I send a spell at the biggest one, an orange colt with a red mane who was clearly a crybaby as he ran home sobbing. The pegasus, named Storm Glider, flew down at me. Soon after that, I had been cornered by the remaining two. One of them raised his hoof when there was a 'Oh no you don't!' from a familiar sound. Two mares appeared, knocking the bullies to the ground 'RUN HOME! RUN HOME TO YOUR PARENTS!' Mum yelled. Fluttershy flew over to me 'Cherry! Are you OK?' I nod cheerfully 'A-OK! Though, if you hadn't arrived when I did, I believe I wouldn't be.'

Fluttershy nodded and we went to the Ponyville hospital. Mum was slightly in shock, so she had been given an inhaler (Coincidentally, she was going to the hospital to get an inhaler the same day) and Fluttershy was fine. I was as well, except my wing had to be put into a cast which would be uncomfortable. It wasn't broken, just injured. I went to school after that. Break had just ended, and I entered school. Ms Cheerilee saw me and said 'Are you OK?' So did Button Mash and the CMC. I nod 'Yes, just a bit of trouble with bullies.'

**Poll: Who here likes Silver Spoon? I do.**


	5. Magical Changes Forever!

**I am SO sorry for the lack of updates. I have run completely dry with my ideas and I think next is the chapter to end the story for good and send Grace home. If you have any ideas, please PLEASE PM them to me and I will work them into my stories! I might even add in OC's! Also, I need ideas for Grace's secret. Oh yeah, disclaimer? I don't own MLP, I only own Grace and Flower Wells. **

**READ THE A/N BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER PLEASE!**

Cheerilee nodded carefully then trotted to the board. 'OK class, what do you know about Cutie Marks?' I raise my hoof, eager.  
'It shows a ponies special talent! Unlike Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's.' I announce as Cheerilee calls on me. DT and SS blushed in embarrassment as everypony laughed. After school, which I must say was BORING, I trotted home only to encounter the bullies again. 'Hi guys.' I say, ducking under them and trotting off. They try and corner me, but I teleport away.

After I get home and throw my bag at my bed, I trot downstairs to play Ponycraft alone. I was quite bored, to say the least. My wing was healing and the Princesses had come to see me. Turns out I can go home soon after all. I am excited to see all my friends again. I set the laptop down and get packing, happy. Then I stop. What about my friends here? I use a spell to disguise me as an adult pegasus mare, with a blue coat, cream main and tail and orange eyes. My new cutie mark was a key and a book, and I decided my new name for now would be Berry Lock.

I leave the house with a small bag of bits and trot to the train station. I pay for a ticket and sit down, waiting for the train to set off for canterlot. There weren't many ponies at first, but soon the place filled up and I had to sit next to this white and green unicorn. She kept blabbing about seeing her friend Bun-Bun or something, in Canterlot that day. I face-hooved mentally and pretended to listen to her until she got onto a subject. Humans. 'I can't believe the mythical human ACTUALLY exists!' She cried. I nodded and faked a smile. Then I made the worst mistake EVER. 'I saw a human some time ago!' And on that day, Grace Wells mentally died in a flood of questions.

Luckily, before I could LITERALLY die in the flood, we arrived and me and Lyra Heartstrings (That was her name) parted ways. I breathed a sigh of relief and changed my appearance. I was exactly the same as before, but with mechanical wings and a real horn. I flew to the castle and knocked out some guards. Then I took their disguise, and trotted to the Throne Room. I sneak in through a hole in the back and see the Princess in day court. I whisper to a maid, who nods and whispers to Celestia. Celestia breathes a sigh of relief and follows the mid to me. I fake the most manly voice I can get 'Where is Princess Luna, Princess?' Celestia gives me a questioning glance before helping me find Luna.

I take them to the now empty Throne Room and cast a spell to make my form change to normal. 'Princesses.' I gasp in a normal voice. 'I need your help.' Luna looks surprised, and trots over to help me up.  
'But how can we help?' Celestia asks, out of her shock of seeing me.  
'I can't go. All my friends are here as well. I need a spell to help me come back to this world whenever I want.' I explain briefly, sitting down and curling my tail around me like a cat. Celestia glances at Luna. 'There is ONE thing we could do. But it might be dangerous, and will waste our powers a bit.' I give them the puppy dog eyes, and they give in. 'OK.' Luna breathes, defeated. She teleports Princess Cadence, Twilight and Rarity there so they can help.

After explaining, they are ready to go. All of them touch horns and start up their spells, similar to when they changed me to be like this. They fires a big beam of blue, blue, purple, gold and blue light at me. I feel.. tingly. Pinkie Pie liked that feeling, I remembered. Now I knew why, It was funny, and I wanted to laugh but I felt like all my breath was gone. This was the only moment I ever wished I was a Mary Sue characters and couldn't feel pain, because this bloody hurt. It felt like vines were stretching over my body, tightening and choking me. The Unicorn and Alicorns seemed to nod at me, so I lit my horn up to try and help. The bright white vanished, and I looked around...


	6. The Finale

**Welcome to the ending chapter of Princesses Love. No one gave me ideas so this will be a short chapter of her going home and remembering good timed.**

It was all normal. Except... I was hum

an. So was my mum, She stood next to me, looking bewildered. 'What happened?' I asked, seeing my human self. 'I'M HUMAN AGAIN!' I cried cheerfully. Celestia smiled slightly and nodded solemnly. 'We can send you back very soon. But first, your things. I feel you may need to say goodbye, so I sent a letter to Twilight. Take this photo to remember me and Luna by.' Celestia nodded at Luna, teleporting us away.

Me and my mum landed in the library. This was Twilights bedroom. Twilight trotted in, hearing a noise and yelled slightly, falling back. Luckily, she flew and caught herself before she hit the ground. Rainbow flew up to Twilight and pushed a hoof into her chest. 'Twilight, what the hay is going on?'

Twilight shrugged slightly, before reading a letter given to her by Spike.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I have sent Cherry Twister and her mum to your bedroom. They have some explaining to do, and I want you to tell your friends._

_Your's Faithfully,  
Princess Celestia._

Twilight nodded at the letter slightly, flying upstairs without answering Rainbow Dash. Angrily, Rainbow pressed her skull against the door to listen in. Twilight, having gotten over the shock of seeing two humans in her bedroom, had started to learn everything. She called her friends into her bedroom, hiding Grace and Flower. AppleBloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, sat on the floor bored.

'Do you guys remember Cherry Twister?' Twilight Sparkle asked the group.  
'You mean that sweet filly I mothered a while ago? Of course I do!' Fluttershy exclaimed.  
The trio of fillies nodded up at Twilight. 'She was our best friend! Now where is she?' Demanded Scootaloo. Twilight smiled and folded her wings, revealing me and mum. Sweetie Belle gasped, Rarity gawped and Rainbow scowled. 'Where's Cherry and Flower?' Asked AppleBloom.

'We're here.' I reply, bending down. 'Me and my mum are actually humans from the real world. My name is Grace Wells and my mum is Flower Wells. I was accidentally sent here and I need to go back. We'll miss you all.' I smile weakly as a bright glow of light surrounded me and my mum an we are teleported back home. We sigh with relief and I go to my familiar room and put up the picture. I smile at the fond memories and run after my mum as we leave for the shops.

I never forgot the day I was the target of Princesses Love.


	7. Update!

Because of a demand, I will be making a bonus chapter of stuff I left out. Yay!


End file.
